


Sayonara Yoshiki

by julietstrange



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Angst, Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cansado e com sono, eu vinha por uma rua deserta quando, de repente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara Yoshiki

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic.
> 
> [Edit: Na época eu considerava minha irmã co-autora, mas ela apenas me cedeu uma ou duas idéias iniciais.]

Era sexta-feira à noite e eu ainda estava no escritório da gravadora... sozinho. Estava trabalhando muito nos últimos dias e nem percebi as horas passarem. Observei as luzes da cidade por algum tempo e resolvi sair para caminhar um pouco.

Fui até um pequeno parque florestal que, apesar de ficar perto da gravadora, eu nunca havia percebido como era lindo, principalmente à luz do luar. Contemplar a lua cheia me trouxe lembranças de hide... Da época que estávamos juntos. Meus sentimentos não mudara com o passar do tempo, mas não era comum me ver pensando nele dessa maneira.

Olhei para meu relógio e constatei que era meia noite.

Preciso ir para casa.

Como o meu carro estava na gravadora, resolvi pegar o metrô e então fui andando até a estação.

Cansado e com sono, eu vinha por uma rua deserta quando, de repente, vejo um vulto rosa passar minha frente. Não pude ver o que realmente era, estava escuro, mas não devia ser nada.

Cheguei à estação, praticamente vazia, apenas eu na plataforma de embarque. Esperei alguns minutos e comecei a ouvir um som muito estranho, aparentava ser de distorção. Olhei para os lados, procurando o possível guitarrista talentoso, talvez eu pudesse lançá-lo no mercado fonográfico.

 

Silêncio

 

Após o som ter cessado, o metrô chegou. Enquanto esperava ele parar vejo, pelo reflexo da janela de vidro, o vulto rosa que vi minutos antes, desta vez atrás de mim.

Fiquei assustado.

Será que o fantasma da Hello Kitty está me perseguindo?

Tentei me acalmar e entrei no metrô, sentando num banco qualquer.

Devo estar muito cansado. Preciso de férias!

Não demorando muito, cheguei ao meu prédio. Como era muito tarde (ou cedo demais, já que era 1:30 da manhã de sábado) demorou um pouco para o porteiro me atender. Entrei e dei uma rápida olhada televisão onde mostrava as imagens das câmeras de segurança, vi novamente o vulto rosa. Balancei a cabeça em negação numa tola tentativa de parar com essas ilusões e fui direto para o elevador.

Entrei e apertei o número do meu andar. Onde já se viu um homem de negócios como eu, vendo vultos rosa por aí?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma sensação estranha, como se eu não estivesse sozinho no elevador. Logo, algo pegou na minha mão esquerda, não havia ninguém ali, mas eu senti perfeitamente a mão de hide.

Não, não é possível! Estou ficando louco!

Olho para o lado e vejo um seu belo rosto e uma vasta cabeleira rosa.

Sem pensar duas vezes apertei qualquer botão e o elevador parou, logo em seguida a porta se abriu. Saí o mais rápido e percebendo que não era o meu andar subi correndo pelas escadas. Tropecei em vários degraus e quase caí de cara no chão. A minha sorte foi que faltavam apenas três andares para chegar na minha cobertura.

Ofegante, entrei no meu apartamento e fui direto ao banheiro para lavar meu rosto. Sequei-o e visualizei o reflexo de minha face cansada no espelho.

Preciso de férias urgentemente!

Virei-me para sair e vejo o homem do elevador sentado atrás da porta, com uma ponta da toalha na maçaneta e a outra em seu pescoço, aparentando estar asfixiado.

hide!!!!

Dei um passo para traz e cai na banheira, batendo a cabeça na borda fria.

 

~ # ~ zzZZ

\- Que sensação boa... Que lugar bonito... Está claro... É tudo muito branco e embaçado... Lógico, estou sonhando e todo sonho é embaçado.

\- Sim, é um sonho... Mas certas coisas deste sonho reais.

\- ...

\- Eu te amo Yoshiki. Adeus...

ZZzz ~ # ~

 

Acordei com a luz do sol em meu rosto. Estava na banheira e com muita dor de cabeça... Perái, o que EU estava fazendo na banheira? A cena de hide morto no meu banheiro me veio à mente e eu me lembrei de tudo.

Fui preparar o café, peguei o jornal “The Nihon” e liguei a secretária eletrônica. Apesar dos estranhos acontecimentos e da pior cena de filme de terror que eu presenciei (ainda que tudo não passasse de minha imaginação, acho), eu estava me sentindo muito bem!

Depois vou ligar para o hide, ver como ele está...

Peguei a xícara de café e abri o jornal, vi que já era segunda-feira, nessa hora ouço a voz da minha secretária:

\- Yoshiki san, atenda por favor! Aconteceu algo terrível!

Não consegui prestar atenção no que ela dizia, me concentrei na manchete “hide do X Japan - Mistérios do seu suicídio”

 

Após ler toda a notícia várias vezes para certificar que minha mente não pregara outra peça, deixei a xícara de café ainda cheia na mesa e fui em direção ao banheiro. Por algum motivo desconhecido, deitei onde havia acordado e uma frase ecoou em minha mente:

\- Eu te amo Yoshiki. Adeus...

Fechei meus olhos e pude sentir cada lágrima que caia, queria dormir e encontrá-lo novamente em meu sonho, ver seu sorriso, beijar seus lábios, sentir seu calor. Sim, agora me lembro porque acordei tão bem, pude ver o homem que amo, que mesmo morto, veio me encontrar, dizer que me ama...

Fiquei ali por um tempo contemplando sua imagem que, em meus pensamentos, ficará nítida para sempre.


End file.
